


Hydrospanner

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really! The things Don has to do!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hydrospanner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



Don couldn't even reach up to wipe the oil and sweat off his face, he was _that_ cramped in this tiny little space under the generator. Still, only a few more reconnections to make, and one circuit board to change, then he'd be right. He'd be all done. 

It was ridiculous, really, the lengths he had to go to for this ship. This crew. Not that he minded hard work, but none of them knew how hard he worked back here! And all he asked was for them to obey his rules -- well, guidelines, really -- about everything else, if they wanted him to do it all. But nooooo, Luka delighted in hiding one lone dark sock in her whites, and Marvelous just tossed things on the FLOOR in his bedroom, and, well, okay, Ahim wasn't too bad though she still shrieked sometimes at the noises made by the washing machine. 

He stretched a hand out and patted around for his hydrospanner. It wasn't -- it wasn't there. Hadn't he put it there? There was his screwdriver, and his pastry brush, and the socket wrench... He started to panic. He could get out of this tiny little space if he had to, but he'd already lost a layer of skin over his shoulder and if he didn't get this last reconnection done, it'd overload and he'd have to start from scratch again.

Something was placed in his hand. "My hydrospanner?" he asked, so surprised his voice ricocheted upwards into a squeak.

"I do listen when you rant, sometimes." Joe's voice, low, amused, patient. When did Joe even get down here?

Beaming, Don finished his work. He scooted out, assisted by two warm hands on his hips, then sat up to see Joe sitting back on his knees. He beamed up at Joe, then beamed while he scratched the back of his head embarrassedly, then continued beaming when he threw himself at Joe and covered Joe's face with kisses. 

Okay, so maybe Joe wasn't too bad either.


End file.
